


Об ожидаемом и неожиданном

by alra



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, History Boys RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Maggie Service (mentioned), Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Действие происходит после завершения гастролей «Историков» на Бродвее. Джейми принимает нелегкое решение, посоветовавшись с Сэмом. Однако, они не догадываются, что у Деб на этот счет есть свое мнение... и история принимает неожиданный оборот.





	1. Гребаный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. _в «Безмолвном свидетеле»_ Джейми играл не труп, а эпизодическую роль врача :)  
>  2\. _Про Оуэна_ — имеется в виду Уилфред Оуэн, английский поэт.  
>  3\. _«Dealer’s Choice»_ — театральная пьеса об игроках в покер.  
>  4\. _tabula cerata (лат.)_ — табличка, покрытая воском, на которой можно было легко делать записи, но они были недолговечны и так же легко стирались.
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair)

После Америки Джейми видел Барнетта гораздо реже. Так непривычно было созваниваться вместо того, чтобы просто жить каждый день бок о бок, расставаясь на еще меньшее время, чем думали многие. В этот раз перерыв между встречами получился почти в целый месяц. Конечно, их притянуло друг к другу мгновенно. Они целовались в прихожей квартирки Сэма, вдыхали запах друг друга.

— Боже, я так скучал, — прошептал Сэм.

Джейми не смог ответить. Только крепче прижался, вцепился в него и зажмурил глаза, понимая, что своим поведением наверняка растревожит Сэма, но не в силах взять себя в руки сразу. Не сегодня, когда он пришел, чтобы... без сомнения, причинить другу боль. Ни слова не говоря, Сэм прекратил горячие ласки и обнял его нежнее, крепко, как только мог. Он позволил Джейми спрятать лицо у себя на плече, ласково перебирая его непослушные волосы.

Когда дыхание Джейми немного выровнялось, Сэм мягко потянул его в сторону кухни. Обычно направление было другим (кхм, спальня, конечно), но Паркер не удивился. Он и не надеялся, что Сэм ничего не заметит. Он сам уже давно с легкостью читал состояние друга и понимал, что его собственные чувства сейчас были даже не открытой книгой, а неоновой вывеской. Он присел на подоконник. Сэм заваривал чай, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения. Джейми снова закрыл глаза. Он не знал, как начать говорить о том, что его тревожило.

Барнетта он видел гораздо реже. Зато он чаще видел Деб. Талантливую, остроумную, ослепительно красивую Деб. Он почти ожидал, что после практически года его отсутствия они вернутся к той полудружбе-полуроману, которая была у них в самом начале, до этой шумихи с Историками (и что ему придется ее завоевывать вновь, потому что соскучился он по ней как сумасшедший). Но она, оказывается, действительно тоже скучала, совсем не преувеличивала в телефонных разговорах. Она, оказывается, ждала. И собиралась завоевывать его сама, в случае если бы он к ней остыл хоть немного. И с каждым днем после возвращения он все отчетливее понимал, что с этой женщиной он мог бы, хотел бы прожить всю свою жизнь. Вот только существовал еще один человек, к которому Джейми испытывал те же чувства.

Наверное, это было его решение. Но принять его окончательно он никак не мог. Он все пытался представить последствия принятия или отказа от принятия этого решения, в разных его вариантах, пытался представить чувства — свои, Сэма и Деб — в каждом случае, пытался взвесить эти последствия и понять, что принесет больше счастья каждому из них, или хотя бы меньше боли... Но он запутался. Заблудился в бесконечных «если бы» и «а вдруг» и сам понимал, что рассуждения не помогают ему, он не движется никуда. И вот сейчас, встретившись с дорогим, любимым, самым родным для него мужчиной, вместо чистой радости и желания он ощущал вину за то, чего еще не сделал, тоску по тому, что еще не потерял... и страх. Страх потерять вообще все, если он хоть в чем-нибудь ошибается.

Что если жизнь без Сэма будет так невыносима, что он станет обузой для Деб? Что если чувства Сэма будут ранены так сильно, что вернуться от Деборы к нему будет уже невозможно? Но продолжать отношения с ними обоими становилось со временем все более неловко. Он видел, что Деб не встречается с другими мужчинами, и он совершенно не хотел, чтобы она начала это делать... Но разве это было честно по отношению к ней? Честнее было бы отпустить ее, если он не хотел безраздельно принадлежать ей сам. Но поступить так означало расстаться, а тогда... без нее он жизни тоже не мог представить. Он думал, что должен на что-то уже решиться. Ему даже мерещилось какое-то предчувствие, внутренний голос, говорящий: «Да, поступи вот так, это для всех будет лучше». Но он боялся, что это говорит не его интуиция, а вездесущий хор социальных конвенций. Потому что он слышал: «Сделай предложение Деб. Вы будете прекрасной семьей». Конечно, общество диктует такие поступки. Большинство до сих пор уверены, что «семья» — это «мама, папа, я», а вот эта глубокая, нежная, озорная и страстная любовь, которая несколько лет уже связывает их с Сэмом — это что? Просто мусор, замести под ковер и забыть? Ну уж нет... Но беда была в том, что он верил: они с Деб действительно могут стать прекрасной семьей. Это было безнадежно, он только все больше запутывался.

— Я не знаю, как начать говорить об этом, — он уже держал в ладонях горячую чашку, но все равно чувствовал холод внутри.

— Давай поговорим сначала о другом, — предложил Сэм.

Джейми уцепился за эту соломинку:

— Расскажи, что натворил за это время.

— Только если ты тоже расскажешь.

Они, разумеется, оба «творили» примерно одно и то же: прослушивания, радиопьесы, встречи с агентом, кинопробы и снова прослушивания. Иногда удачные («Надеюсь, ты в „Безмолвном свидетеле“ не труп будешь играть?» — подтрунивал над Джейми Сэм, отвлекая от тревожных мыслей). Но по большей части отказы, такова уж актерская доля. Правда, Сэма вроде приглашают в какую-то документалку («Про Оуэна, Гектору бы понравилось»), и вроде утвердили на роль в «Dealer’s Choice» («И, судя по наброскам, я буду рыженький!»)

Джейми слушал, смеялся, но наконец все же допил чай и отставил чашку в сторону. Он хотел прикоснуться к Сэму, но не был уверен, что тот согласится терпеть его в своем доме, узнав, о чем он пришел сказать. Какие уж тут прикосновения. Сэм умолк. Заглянул в глаза.

— Что так мучает тебя, скажи. Пожалуйста, Джейми, — его высокий голос звучал тихо и потерянно.

Джейми попытался проглотить комок, застрявший в горле, и не смог, но заставил себя говорить все равно:

— Я хочу сделать предложение Деб.

Сэм... молчал. Он... не выглядел удивленным. И от этого было только хуже. Боже, Джейми не думал, что от этого может быть так плохо. Но это было еще не все, что нужно было сказать:

— Я действительно этого хочу, ты же знаешь, как я люблю ее, но тогда продолжать наши встречи с тобой будет... просто нечестно. Надо будет прекратить. Я... не знаю, готов ли я к этому.

Вот. Сказал. Почти даже внятно, хотя и не все сумел выразить. Только бы Сэм понял. Только бы почувствовал.

Разумеется, он почувствовал. Он оставил чашки в раковине, тщательно вытер руки, подошел к Джейми и присел на окно рядом с ним. Накрыл его руку ладонью. Джейми пожал его пальцы в ответ.

— Я ждал, что это произойдет, — сказал Сэм.

— Сэм, я...

— Нет, я не думал, что ты не любишь меня. Я знаю, что любишь. И все-таки я... ну, может, не ждал... но я допускал это. И, блядь, все равно я совсем не готов.

Джейми так хотелось сказать: «Все, забудь, никогда не смогу расстаться с тобой», — но тогда такая же беседа предстояла бы с Деборой. Черт бы побрал его бестолковое сердце.

— Я так погано себя чувствую, — признался он, — будто я должен сделать какой-то гребаный выбор. Я не могу, понимаешь? Как я могу? Как?..

— Ну разве это выбор, Джем? — мягко произнес Сэм и, чтоб его, улыбнулся. — Я знаю, ты хочешь детей. М? Какой тут выбор есть у тебя?

Паркера разобрал нездоровый смех:

— По-твоему это что, просто практично?

Сэм уже сжимал его руку обеими руками, крепко, нежно:

— Не надо, Джем, тише, я знаю. Я знаю, что все сложнее, да и больнее тоже. Я не смеюсь. Не сержусь, не ревную, или чего ты там так боялся.

— Я боюсь потерять тебя. И ее. Одинаково сильно.

— Чтобы увидеть тебя и Деб счастивыми, я совсем не против от чего-то и отказаться, — Сэм пожал плечом. — И вообще, знаешь что, еще рано считать потери. Я за то, чтобы попробовать. Мы попробуем быть друзьями, вы с Деб попробуете быть семьей. Может быть, мы обретем куда больше, чем «потеряем», кто знает.

— Бля, Барнетт, ты откуда вообще такой... такой... нереальный, — у него в глазах саднило, Джейми видел это прекрасно. А он философствовал! — Я люблю тебя, Сэм. Это просто... Спасибо тебе.

— Брось, я очень реален и вовсе не бескорыстен в этом вопросе. В конце концов, я тоже хочу увидеть ваших детей, ты не подумал об этом?

Джейми действительно не подумал. Теперь на душе стало немного легче. Спокойнее. Да, хорошо, что решился поговорить. Только вот что теперь делать с теплом такого знакомого тела, которое вовсе не хочется отпускать.

— Кстати о небескорыстности... — Сэм повернулся к нему, обвивая его шею руками. — Может быть... может, все же, сегодня мы можем еще быть близки? — Сэм прикусил губу, во взгляде темнела гремучая смесь печали и радости за друга. — Попрощаться.

Джейми совсем не железный. Если бы он не был уверен, что Сэм никогда больше не попросит об этом, он бы сильно сомневался, что сможет сдержать обещание, которое собирался дать Деб. Впрочем, тогда это был бы не Сэм. Не тот внешне мягкий, но внутренне очень стойкий мужчина, которого он так безумно любил сейчас. Он мысленно поклялся никогда впредь не усложнять Сэму жизнь прикосновениями, близостью или намеками и, притянув его вплотную к себе, будто в омут провалился в долгий поцелуй. Он ласкал языком его губы, целовал ресницы, шею, мочки ушей... Да, до спальни они все же добрались в этот день, и Сэм, прижав к постели его запястья, долго мучил его своим ласковым ртом, не давая кончить... Джейми _умолял_ Сэма трахнуть его, и это не было шуткой, и Сэм конечно же сдался — и трахнул, выебал так, что в глазах потемнело, и Джейми старался не думать о том, что, кончая, Барнетт отвернулся и спрятал лицо в подушку, которая заглушила стон — или, может быть, всхлип.

Ближе к вечеру им захотелось развеяться, перекусить где-нибудь в баре, послушать живую музыку... Одеваясь, Сэм между прочим спросил:

— Ты уже купил кольцо?

— Еще нет. Я не мог... не поговорив с тобой, — тут в голову Джейми пришла ужасная мысль: — Черт возьми, а вдруг она откажется?

— Вот это был бы номер! — Сэм засмеялся и махнул на него носком. — Ты чего, предпремьерную истерику перед помолвкой устроить собираешься? А что тогда перед свадьбой будет? Не валяй дурака, Паркер. Выбирай кольцо, только мне покажи сначала. Я скажу, если оно слишком безобразное на ее вкус.

— Если ей нравлюсь я, ее вкус не слишком-то притязателен.

— Уж это точно, балда.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Сэм, уже как всегда аккуратно и стильно одетый, проходя мимо, чмокнул его в макушку:

— Я тебя тоже люблю.


	2. Все не так плохо

Все было не так плохо, в общем-то. Деб очень обрадовалась кольцу и с таким восторгом сказала «да!», что он несколько дней совершенно искренне чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Съемки и записи занимали его дни — вместе с поисками общей для них с Деб квартиры, потом переездом, вечеринкой по этому поводу и отходняком после вечеринки... не говоря уже об «официальных» поездках по родителям (насколько они могли быть официальными с родителями, воспитавшими двух таких «троллей», как они с Деб). Ночи были полны страсти и нежности. Почти не было времени о чем-то жалеть. Не было времени тосковать о ком-то. Правда, приходилось отгонять мысли о том, почему Сэм звонит теперь реже. Приходилось прикусывать язык, чтобы в разговоре не называть его «деткой», не обращаться слишком ласковым или соблазняющим тоном, не дразнить в ответ на «я такой сегодня мужик»... Довольно трудно было не любоваться при встрече слишком откровенно, особенно когда его действительно покрасили в рыжий. Держаться от него на расстоянии, чтобы обоим легче было общаться в дружеском ключе и не думать ничего о близости, о горячих руках, о губах... Но все это было, в общем, терпимо. Он же обещал. Тяжелее всего было «не замечать», каким усталым выглядел Сэм, когда не знал, что Джейми смотрит. Как он задерживал дыхание, когда Джейми слишком коротко обнимал его за плечи, как сжимал пальцы, чтоб удержаться от прикосновения. Как отворачивался и прикрывал глаза, и чуть слышно вздыхал.

Но в целом, конечно, могло быть и хуже. А было вполне терпимо, сносно, неплохо, да.

*******

Все было действительно совсем не плохо. Джейми светился от счастья, Деб тем более. Репетиции набирали обороты, занимали все мысли днем. Он начал смотреть сразу три новых сериала, стал гораздо чаще общаться с многочисленной родней и записался в группу медитации. Он даже несколько раз проводил вечера в разных барах, интуитивно чувствуя, что, хотя заводить отношения совсем не время, все же надо продолжать флиртовать с интересными мужчинами (просто чтобы не забыть в тоске, что они существуют)... Но даже на ни к чему не обязывающий флирт сил почти не оставалось. По ночам все равно было трудновато заснуть. А когда удавалось, порою случались такие сны... после которых их реальное сдержанное общение отзывалось намного больнее. Он повторял себе, что Джейми вовсе не холоден, что он просто пытается убрать из их общения все триггеры и намеки на секс, что сам Сэм тоже это делает сейчас, что все это временно. Что, когда их дружба войдет в колею и станет привычкой, часть их нежных подколок обязательно вернется. Вернутся прикосновения, объятия, лукавые взгляды и многозначительные движения бровей. Сейчас все это действительно сильно усложняло бы жизнь, слишком живы были воспоминания о тех днях и ночах, когда все было можно. И так удержаться от проявления нежности было нелегко. Но сильнее всего мучило то, что со временем счастье во взгляде Джейми стало светиться чуть реже. Что-то другое было видно чаще. Тревога, расстройство... тоска. Он думал, наверное, что скрывает это, но Сэм все равно видел все. Из-за этого было проще не видеться с ним, чем видеться — и делать вид, что не замечает эти повисшие паузы, морщинки между бровей, печальные тени в глазах.

Сэм убеждал себя, что нужно просто еще немного подождать. Очень скоро они должны были привыкнуть к жизни друг без друга. Тогда бы стало совсем легко, но ведь и сейчас уже было почти не больно. Совсем не плохо для начала. А главное, стоило того.


	3. Ох уж эти мальчики

Какое-то время после помолвки жизнь Деб была настолько прекрасна, насколько вообще возможно. Самый фантастический мужчина Джейми Паркер очевидно любил ее настолько сильно, что действительно хотел делить с ней горе и радость и растить детей, а не только петь дуэтом. Устраивать быт в квартире, которую они сняли вдвоем, было интересно и весело, они никогда прежде столько не смеялись, а в их случае это о чем-то говорило. Вот только она все ждала, когда же заявится Барнетт с бутылкой вина и безапелляционными советами по декору интерьера, чуть не рухнет со стремянки, помогая вешать шторы, шлепнет Джейми по рукам, когда тот начнет недвусмысленно придерживать друга за задницу... Но Барнетт не заявился.

Он пришел на новоселье, конечно, и выглядел совершенно счастливым, поздравляя Деб с помолвкой... не таким уж счастливым чуть позже, бог знает почему. Не подкалывал Джейми, не строил ему глазки, когда пел (конечно они все пели, у них ни одна вечеринка без этого не обходилась), даже ни разу не уселся к нему на колени. Если подумать — то, что Джейми так и не попытался Сэма пощекотать, или хотя бы потискать, или _хотя бы_ постебать за новый цвет волос... было тоже довольно странно. Сперва она подозревала, что эти ребята как-то умудрились поссориться. Но, честно говоря, не догадаться об истинной причине их странного поведения у нее было мало шансов. Потому что эта причина как раз сверкала у нее на пальце. «Господи, как я люблю этих олухов», — подумала она и начала планировать спасательную операцию.

Найти кафе с уютным, скрытым от посторонних глаз круглым столиком не составило большого труда. Куда сложнее оказалось заманить туда Сэма одновременно с Джейми, не скрывая, что больше никого поблизости не будет. Она сама, очевидно, за публику не считалась. Пришлось пригласить с ними еще и Мэгс и подговорить ее инсценировать звонок, срочно вызывающий домой.

Барнетт, попрощавшись с Мэгги, продолжил беседу как ни в чем не бывало, если не считать того, что он еще немного дальше отодвинул стул от Джейми и упорно не смотрел в его сторону. Тот, в свою очередь, как-то слишком увлеченно разглядывал содержимое тарелки. Было бы смешно, если бы все это не делалось ради _нее_.

— А теперь признавайтесь, чья это была идея?

Две пары усталых глаз, серые и карие, с недоумением взглянули на нее. Она перевела взгляд с одних на другие и обратно.

— Я имею в виду идею прекратить ваши отношения.

— Но, Деб... — начал было Барнетт, а вот Джейми, умница, сделал предостерегающий жест в его сторону и внимательно уставился на нее.

Она постаралась придать лицу максимально дружелюбное выражение и продолжила:

— Вы, может быть, думаете, что я не знала?

Сэм отвел глаза и пожал плечом. Джейми чуть нахмурился и начал постукивать по столу пальцами.

— Ты — знала? — переспросил он.

— Да. Но главное знаете что? Мне это _нравилось_. Вы оба были так счастливы, так красивы вместе, я любовалась вами. Сейчас же на вас просто больно смотреть, вы как бледные тени. И я понимаю вашу логику: помолвка, свадьба, супружеская верность... я очень тронута вашей заботой, дорогие мои. Но, поверьте, в этих жертвах нет необходимости.

— Деб... — снова подал голос Сэм (звучало немного хрипло, и Джейми прикрыл глаза, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть, как ему больно от этого), — Деб, дорогая, это совершенно не обязательно. Мы... справляемся. Может, нелегко сейчас, но мы привыкнем. Поверь. У вас с Джейми все будет отлично! Тебе совсем не нужно делить это... со мной.

Он заметил, что, по обыкновению, от волнения заламывал руки, и усилием воли уложил ладони на стол. Взглянул ей прямо в глаза, плотно сжав губы. Джейми свои руки сцепил в замок, чтобы не потянуться к нему, не коснуться его пальцев. Ну что за упрямцы.

— Сэм, _дорогой_ , я хочу делить с тобой очень многое. В том числе и эту дружбу, это счастье, эту любовь. Как Джейми любит меня, я знаю, — она мягко расплела пальцы своего нареченного жениха и сжала его руку в своей. — И я вовсе не буду счастливее, зная, что он для меня отказался от другой такой же любви, — таким же мягким движением она взяла за руку и Сэма. — Я не буду счастливее, зная, что твоя жизнь стала хотя бы немного безрадостнее. Не надо ни от чего отказываться, вы меня слышите? Если это чувство когда-нибудь пройдет — то и бог с ним. Но сейчас вы мне оба нужны, и нужны максимально счастливыми. Это понятно?

Джейми наконец решился взглянуть на Барнетта и тихо, задумчиво, произнес:

— Сэм, что если она права? Если мы все, и Деб тоже, будем счастливее от этого?

Сэм поднял глаза на нее, в его взгляде читался вопрос. Деб чуть улыбнулась и ободряюще кивнула ему. Он перевел взгляд на Джейми и неуверенно улыбнулся половинкой рта. Паркер осторожно накрыл его руку своей.

— Я сейчас, если вы не возражаете, пойду, — вкрадчиво произнесла она. — Но я надеюсь очень скоро вас увидеть вместе, веселыми, счастливыми и совершенно не стесняющимися меня.

— Совершенно? — уточнил Паркер.

Она рассмеялась:

— Ну почти, но если меня что-то шокирует, я попрошу больше так не делать.

Она поднялась, поцеловала Джейми, подмигнула Сэму и отправилась искать официанта. Расплатившись, вышла из кафе — не спеша и не оглядываясь (впрочем, и оглянувшись, она вряд ли что-то увидела бы: столик был выбран действительно тщательно). Оставалось только скрестить пальцы и надеяться на лучшее.

В этот день она Джейми домой не ждала. Но он пришел, хоть и поздно вечером. Принес цветы. «Цветы от меня, а это тебе от Сэма», — лукаво улыбнулся он, показывая яркий «засос» на шее. Они кружились по комнате под воображаемую музыку, и он любовался ее лицом как восьмым чудом света. «Ты невероятная, Деб. Я люблю тебя».

Она действительно их скоро увидела вместе, но еще раньше услышала, как Джейми говорил с Сэмом по телефону. И все было на месте: и «детка», и «я тебя ненавижу», и «тощая задница»... А главное, неподражаемая нежность в голосе и тихий смешок перед «да, я тоже». Деб поймала себя на том, что улыбается, как идиотка.

А потом однажды, вернувшись домой, она услышала нарочито-пафосное исполнение свадебного марша и заливистый хохот в два голоса.

— Милый, я дома! — пропела она.

— Милая, Сэм согласился быть моим шафером! — крикнул Джейми в ответ, не в силах откладывать такую радостную новость.

— Прекрасно, лучше и быть не может, — улыбнулась она, заходя в комнату.

Лучше и быть не могло. В тот далекий день, заглянув в их смеющиеся глаза, серые и карие, она с новой силой почувствовала их любовь — и свою уверенность: что бы ни случилось, куда бы ни забросила их в будущем судьба, у ее мальчиков всегда все будет хорошо.


	4. Не стесняясь

Сэм не ожидал такого развития событий. Он никогда не думал, что реальной, не выдуманной женщине действительно может нравиться, что у ее жениха роман с мужчиной — даже не смотря на то, что сам он был просто в восторге от веселых и горячих отношений Джейми и Деб. Когда у них с Джейми этот «роман» завертелся, они оба просто радовались друг другу и не слишком задумывались о последствиях, пока все не зашло довольно далеко. Впрочем, Сэм задумался раньше, и даже не сомневался, в чью пользу сделает выбор Джейми — хотя, честно говоря, не думал, что Паркеру это дастся так тяжело. Не сомневался, но первым попрощаться с ним не смог. Тревожился и ждал, но все же наслаждался каждым мгновением их редких встреч. После помолвки Джейми сами встречи не прекратились и даже не сразу стали реже, но осознание того, что ласки между ними больше не будет, ударило неожиданно больно. То, что сказала им тогда за столиком Деб, звучало настолько прекрасно, что поначалу в это даже не верилось.

Хотелось отблагодарить ее и как-то показать ей, что он, в общем-то, никогда и не считал Джейми безраздельно своим — и совершенно не собирается претендовать на это. Так и пришла идея пошутить, что засос на шее Джейми он сделал специально для нее. Стоило ли удивляться, что Дебора в долгу не осталась? Паркер ворчал, что он им не _tabula cerata_ , но при этом чуть ли не светился от радости, так что они его ворчание, не сговариваясь, игнорировали.

Деб еще пару раз повторила при случае, что стесняться ее совершенно не нужно, прежде чем Сэму пришло в голову, что это может быть завуалированным предложением. Он подумал, стоит ли обсудить это с Паркером, но решил, что веселее будет просто взять и попробовать.

Поэтому в следующий раз, когда он чутким ухом услышал поворачивающийся в замке ключ, он не поспешил прервать поцелуй с Джейми, как делал это раньше. Наоборот, прижал его крепче к себе и даже тихонько застонал, чтобы отвлечь его внимание. Слух Паркера не был так натренирован в детстве необходимостью прятать свои наклонности от старших, может быть поэтому он не заметил ни звука открывшейся двери, ни легких шагов своей возлюбленной. Шаги остановились на пороге комнаты. Сэм почувствовал, что краснеет, и осторожно посмотрел в ту сторону сквозь опущенные ресницы. Дебора стояла, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и явно сдерживалась, чтобы не спугнуть их каким-нибудь звуком. С приступом смеха-от-неожиданности она, судя по всему, справилась, прижав пальцы к губам. Но сейчас на щеках ее играл такой румянец, и глаза так блестели, что Сэм не удержался, самозабвенно закрыл глаза и, продолжая целовать Джейми, провел по его спине ладонью сверху вниз и сжал его ягодицу, прекрасно понимая, как это выглядит со стороны. Маневр удался: от двери донесся сдавленный стон.

Джейми удивленно выдохнул, но, надо отдать ему должное, не отскочил от Сэма ни на сантиметр. Прервал поцелуй и обернулся, но не выпустил его из объятий.

— Привет, дорогая, — тихо произнес он.

— Привет, — отозвалась она, с улыбкой глядя на них. — Спасибо, Сэм.

Сэм постарался было сдержать довольную ухмылку, но так и не смог.

— Вы сговорились! — возмутился Паркер.

— Сэм не виноват, что ты не понимаешь намеков, — рассмеялась Деб.

Она подошла к ним, обняла их обоих и поцеловала Джейми. Она и прежде это делала при Сэме, и он очень любил на это смотреть, но сейчас она впервые при этом обнимала и его за плечи, впервые повернулась после поцелуя к нему и лукаво подмигнула. Сэм снова ощутил прилив игривого настроения, на мгновение задумался, усмехнулся и, вызвав из подсознания образ самого прожженного ловеласа, какого ему только приходилось изображать на сцене, приобнял Деб за талию, потянулся к ее губам и неспешно, с чувством, поцеловал. Он хорошо умел открываться партнеру при физическом контакте, а с Деборой это было легко и приятно, они ведь давно были добрыми друзьями. Она была милой, веселой и очень красивой женщиной, и словно излучала ласковое тепло... А стоило представить, что это зрелище сделает с Джейми, как внутри шевельнулось даже легкое возбуждение. Паркер отреагировал как по нотам: тихо охнул и отступил на шаг, залюбовавшись. Деб снова улыбнулась Сэму:

— И за это спасибо. У тебя потрясающие губы.

— Согласен, — подал голос Джейми. Похоже, они оба были в курсе, как он любил комплименты.

— Вы меня в краску вгоняете, — в шутку пожаловался Сэм, поглаживая ладонью ее спину (ткань ее платья была удивительно приятной на ощупь). Деб ласково провела рукой по его еще немного отросшим волосам.

— Мы специально, правда, Джейми?

— Еще бы. Люблю, когда удается заставить его покраснеть.

— Так до какой степени нам можно не стесняться тебя? — уточнил Сэм, склонив голову набок. — Я вижу, ты до сих пор не шокирована.

— Да, честно говоря, я ожидала большего.

Сэм обернулся к Паркеру:

— Нехорошо разочаровывать даму, Джейми. Ужасно, что я должен тебе это объяснять.

Паркер попытался притвориться возмущенным, но во взгляде его уже плясали хитрые искорки. Было видно, что он тоже за то, чтобы попробовать.

Разделив на троих легкий ужин (и припасенную когда-то для совершенно другого случая бутылку вина), они, держась за руки и смеясь от радостного волнения, перебрались в спальню. Деб легонько подтолкнула их с Джейми друг к другу.

— Не хотите ли еще раз попробовать шокировать меня?

— Я хочу, — отозвался Паркер и взглянул на Сэма. — Но только тем, что ты готов показать.

Сэм улыбнулся лукаво и немного смущенно.

— Как ни странно, Деб я готов показать куда больше, чем кому-либо другому. Смотри, — подмигнул он ей и толкнул Джейми на кровать.

Деб наблюдала за ними с ласковым интересом, и у Сэма приятно щекотало в груди от предвкушения чего-то нового, не пережитого прежде. Он ловко уселся сверху на Паркера, прижал его запястья к постели и принялся целовать его лицо и шею, и вообще все, до чего мог дотянуться. Губы Сэма коснулись нежной кожи на сгибе локтя, и Деб понимающе усмехнулась, когда Джейми начал извиваться под ним. Она присела на дальний край кровати, потом прилегла, оперевшись на локоть, и продолжала наблюдать. Краем глаза следя за ее реакцией, Сэм отпустил руки Джейми, стянул с него футболку и продолжил своё занятие, жадно целуя его тело, ловко расстегивая брюки и забираясь руками под тонкую ткань. Он спускался губами все ниже, но внезапно Джейми перехватил инициативу, перевернул его на спину и завел колено между его ног. Сэм невольно качнул бедрами вверх, прижимаясь к его ноге. Паркер целовал его губы и расстегивал рубашку, и щедро гладил руками его голую грудь. Оторвавшись от губ, целовал шею и ласкал соски, заставляя уже его выгибаться, и закрывать глаза, и стонать.

Осознание того, что все это видит невеста Паркера, странным образом заводило Сэма, но все же немного смущало. Он и правда хотел многое ей показать, но все-таки это касалось больше Джейми и того, что он может и умеет с ним делать, чем самого Сэма. Когда руки Джейми легонько потянули расстегнутые брюки Сэма вниз, он мягко остановил его прикосновением ладони. Он сам был смущен своим порывом, но ему действительно не хотелось пока обнажаться на глазах у Деб. Паркер тут же понял его и остановился. Они говорили об этом когда-то, об иррациональном стеснении, возникающем иногда у Сэма даже перед хорошо знакомыми людьми, о том, что с Джейми он его, пожалуй, никогда не испытывал... видимо, новизна ситуации с Деборой не давала ему сразу полностью расслабиться. Паркер ободряюще улыбнулся ему, уверенно погладил ладонью его пах — и вопросительно глянул на Деб. Сэм тоже обернулся к ней — и залюбовался, так она раскраснелась, так томно кусала губы, так лениво ласкала пальцами свою грудь через ткань платья.

— Мне пока что... хочется остаться в одежде, — на всякий случай уточнил Сэм, коснувшись воротника все еще надетой, хотя и расстегнутой, рубашки. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже готова присоединиться к нам?

Деб кивнула:

— С удовольствием. И не беспокойся, Сэм. В одежде ты не менее сексуален, поверь мне.

Его охватило удивительно теплое, приятное чувство — уверенность, что все его желания здесь принимают полностью, без вопросов, и если он вдруг передумает — его и в этом никто не упрекнет.

Деб выскользнула из платья и не остановилась на этом: видимо, смущения в ней было не больше, чем в Паркере. Она что-то шепнула Джейми на ухо, и тот, хихикнув, проворно сдернул с Сэма носки, а затем избавился и от остатков своей одежды. Сэм усмехнулся тоже: действительно, босыми ступнями касаться постели было гораздо приятнее. Деб потянулась к Джейми, и Сэм со смехом перекатил его через себя поближе к ней. Настала его очередь любоваться, как Джейми и Деб ласкают друг друга.

Губы Деб едва касались нежной чувствительной кожи на горле Джейми, а руки уверенно скользили по его телу, отмечая такие знакомые точки на этом маршруте, что Сэм почти ощущал эти прикосновения своими ладонями. Джейми поймал губами ее губы, прижался напряженным членом к ее бедру — и искоса глянул на Сэма, напоминая, что это отчасти спектакль для него. А Сэм и без того уже почти позабыл как дышать, до того они были красивы.

Между Джейми и Деб всегда чувствовалась своя неповторимая «химия», и теперь Сэм наконец увидел, насколько она усиливается в постели. Джейми ласкал ее грудь языком и губами, гладил живот, и бедра, и между бедрами... Ее ладонь, влажная от лубриканта, мягко обхватила член Джейми, и Сэм прикусил губу и слегка коснулся себя в попытке снять излишек напряжения. Вернувшись губами к ее губам, Джейми ласково тронул пальцами ее промежность, и, глядя как выгибается ее нежное тело, Сэм вдруг подумал — а что было бы, если бы он сейчас обнимал ее со спины и касался ладонями ее полных грудей?.. Было бы ей приятно? Он понимал, что теоретически — да, но именно Деб, и именно от него — хотела бы этого? Может быть, когда-нибудь он узнает ответ, станет уверен в реакциях ее тела не меньше, чем тела Паркера... Если он сможет помочь Джейми доставить еще большее наслаждение этой чудесной женщине — пожалуй, такая перспектива выглядела довольно заманчиво.

Приглядевшись, по знакомым ему признакам Сэм заметил, что Джейми, коварно лаская кончиком языка самые деликатные точки на теле Деб, сам отчаянно сдерживается, стараясь не кончить. Он поймал взгляд Деборы и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Деб чуть заметно кивнула, пряча улыбку, и закрыла глаза. Сэм подобрался вплотную к Паркеру со спины и начал целовать и кусать его шею и плечи, сжимать и гладить его ягодицы, встречаясь с руками Деб у его промежности. Прижался сзади собственным членом, все еще покрытым боксерами (отчаянно хотелось прикосновений к коже, но сбрасывать одежду было уже некогда: надо было действовать быстро). И когда Деб, застонав, начала кончать вокруг пальцев Джейми, тот все-таки не выдержал такого натиска с двух сторон — и тоже кончил, прижимаясь лицом к ее груди, а ягодицами — к паху Сэма.

Отдышавшись немного, Джейми отблагодарил невесту долгим поцелуем, а затем медленно, с немного хищной улыбкой, повернулся к Сэму:

— Ну знаешь ли, это было не очень-то честно. У меня, между прочим, были _планы_.

— Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось, — усмехнулся Сэм, указательным пальцем стирая каплю спермы с его живота и нарочито-порочным движением слизывая ее.

— Сэм, ты совершенно потрясающий, — восхищенно рассмеялась за спиной Джейми Деб.

— И именно за это ты поплатишься, — низким бархатным голосом произнес Джейми. — Теперь я хочу взять твой член в рот. Да, прямо сейчас.

Деб замерла, все еще улыбаясь, будто снова боялась их спугнуть. Его спугнуть, Сэма. Она действительно хотела увидеть, как это произойдет. И Сэм почувствовал, что он, пожалуй, готов: с Деб он больше не чувствовал дискомфорта, скорее наоборот. Теперь он был уверен, что увидеть это ей будет приятно... И согласился.

Джейми снова целовал его, долго и нежно. И по прежнему не спешил раздевать его полностью или выставлять его член напоказ: лаская его руками, он прижимался к Сэму и прикрывал его своим телом. Когда, наконец, Джейми обхватил губами головку его члена, Сэм закрыл глаза и отдался знакомым ощущениям. Паркер и в этом давно уже был виртуозен, пускал в ход все: язык, губы, пальцы... Сэм услышал, как восхищенно вздохнула Деб, а потом, через какое-то время, _почувствовал_ , как застонал Джейми, и, распахнув глаза, увидел, что она протянула руку и принялась ласкать его между ягодиц, и, судя по тому как тот подавался навстречу ее пальцам — да, именно отверстие.

— Когда-нибудь, — мечтательно промурлыкала Деб, обращаясь к Сэму, — я хотела бы подготовить его для тебя.

— Когда-нибудь, — завороженно согласился Сэм, но тут Джейми проник пальцами на нужную глубину, не прекращая сосать — и он кончил, крепко зажмурившись.

— Вы сумасшедшие, — тихо сказал Паркер, слизывая с губ сперму Сэма. — Я так люблю вас обоих.

Деб, так же своевременно, как тот лубрикант, выудила откуда-то полотенце, и они с радостью воспользовались им, не желая пока выбираться из постели: им хотелось просто полежать всем втроем в обнимку.

— И чего я стеснялся, спрашивается, — усмехнулся вдруг Сэм, стянул с себя одежду и снова прижался к боку Паркера, лежавшего между ним и Деб. Джейми привычно окинул его любящим взглядом и набросил на них на всех одеяло. Дебора не стала спешить глазеть на его тело. Должно быть, она почувствовала, что ей предоставится еще возможность в будущем. Она просто улыбнулась ему и накрыла ладонью его руку, совершенно случайно легшую на грудь Джейми поверх его сердца. Паркер зажмурился, как довольный кот, и притянул их обоих к себе поближе. А Сэм почувствовал, что ему теперь совсем не обязательно из этого дома уходить. То есть он может и уйти, если захочет, конечно. Но может и остаться. Он никогда бы не представил такого развития событий, но теперь без тени сомнения ощущал, что для этих людей он давно уже сделался таким же родным, и любимым, и нужным, какими стали они для него.

_«Beds are hard to navigate with three people, but hearts always have room for one more»._  
© NancyBrown, the Goddess of DW and Torchwood fandoms  
_(Перевод цитаты: «В постели нелегко взаимодействовать втроем, но в сердце всегда найдется место для еще одного человека».  
© Нэнси Браун, Богиня фандомов «Торчвуда» и «Доктора Кто»)_


End file.
